Dragon Sprite
by TiaTodd
Summary: Agad's "daughter", believed to be the only dragon sprite left in this realm of existence, takes an interest in Warren. Oneshot, sorry for the summary, I'm usually much better. WarrenXOC


**This takes place**** in the 4th book, starting just after they meet Agad. Just a quick one-shot...the idea was born out of the vibe I got from Wyrmroost when they first got there...I mean, rainbow walls, a golden door which used a unicorn horn as a key...a castle...it just called for an immortal princess-type figure. And I just love Warren. LOL**

* * *

A young girl in a flowing white gown ran up to the wizard at that moment, golden curls swinging as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, soft lips pecking him on the cheek. "Daddy, I heard noises and I wanted to know what…" As she looked around the room to the visitors of her home, her green eyes locked with Warren's. "Um…what…why are they here?"

Her smile had faded.

"They seek the key, sweet Fedelmid. They mean no harm. The girl is fairykind."

Fedelmid was unable to force her eyes away from Warren. "But…they cannot _all_ be in quest of the key. There are too many."

"My dear, I would greatly appreciate it if you might return to your activities. I shall explain everything to you later."

---

Warren leaned anxiously against the stone wall outside the door, waiting and wondering if Kendra would come out safely. Then something caught his eye, and he turned his head to face the corridor to his left, glimpsing a green eye peeking at him. "Hel-hello?"

Fedelmid paced timidly towards him on bare feet, coming within a foot of his face and scrutinizing him with a confused expression on her face.

"Um…can I help you, Miss?"

"Oh. My apologies, good sir." She stood back from him and blushed. "It's not every day we have humans in our midst. You and your second-cousin are especially interesting to me."

"How did you know…"

"It comes with what I am." She beheld his puzzled expression. "You witnessed me referring to Agad as my father. Biologically, this is not so. I am a dragon sprite. I have lived here since this dragon sanctuary was founded."

The puzzled look did not vanish, but was instead added to with a hint of skepticism. "I've never heard of a dragon sprite."

She took a delicate hand and absently toyed with her flowing hair. "I fear I…I am the only one left. Back in the ages of the wizards, dragon sprites were the closest thing to a dragon tamer. Dragons loved dragon sprites. We nourished them and kept them safe. Think of us as dragon-sized fairies, if it helps. Only friendlier."

"I see." He pondered her anxious look, freshly upon her face since she started speaking of being a dragon sprite. "Does it worry you? Being the only one?"

She smiled at him. "Not at all. Knowing that I have such a unique power, which a seldom few have even heard about in fairy tales, being able to use defenses no one can expect…it's quite fulfilling. And since no one has my power, no one can match it, I have no need to worry about evil dragon sprites."

"Just out of curiosity…" Warren started, trying to sound casual. "What powers, exactly, do you have?"

She giggled. "I see your intentions, so I should not reveal too much. But you appear trustworthy.

"Not only can I speak to dragons, I can befriend them. In fact, I at times can get them to bend to my will. You heard me speak of defenses. I created the barrier surrounding this sanctuary, and provide the power to keep it looking like a fairyland. I hope you will forgive me for not going into such detail, and know my secrecy is crucial to the survival of all living within these spectral walls."

"Understandable. Interesting, too. I didn't know anyone could _befriend_ a dragon."

"My powers extend far beyond such. I wish I could allow you to bear such information; however the simple knowledge of certain powers I possess is too much for a mortal mind to comprehend. You have already been through such torture as the outcome, I see."

Warren stood amazed. "How can you see that?"

"The fear of the revenant has left an aura around you, one that few can see. I, however, can see it clearly as you can see color." She turned her head to the door behind her. "I must get back to my chamber. It was a pleasure conversing with you, Warren."

---

Her simple white dress fluttering around her knees, Fedelmid scrambled to the top of a leafless tree, giggling all the way as she rose to eye level with Jayrehl. "Greetings, my friend!"

"Good to see you, Fedelmid," the emerald dragon greeted as he craned his serpentine neck to catch a better view of the dragon sprite. They conversed in dragon language for a while, but then Jayrehl's gaze fell behind her. "Why do you gaze upon me so audaciously, human?" he roared.

Fedelmid followed the dragon's gaze to a terrified Warren, and then turned back to Jayrehl. "He is a friend of this sanctuary. Let him be."

"I am not compelled to take orders from you."

She made her way swiftly along a limb, attached to the tree now only by one arm and a foot. "As daughter of the caretaker of this facility, and as the final remaining dragon sprite, I beg you not to harm this human."

Warren stared, bound by fear, as the two spoke in an indecipherable language about his fate. When finally the conversation ended, the dragon looking quite reproachful, the sprite bounded out of the tree and took Warren's hand, putting distance between them and the dragon with much difficulty.

"Thank you for that," Warren said finally, still a bit flustered.

"No need. I certainly could not have him devour you." Upon realizing she still had his hand, she released it and looked down. "I seem to have taken a fondness to you, even after having known you only a short time."

Warren rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…I'm sorry you had to do it. I don't think your friend back there was too pleased, ha…"

He looked up at her, meeting her emerald eyes for a moment, and then down at his hand she had held, then back up. Her perfect blonde hair, still radiantly shimmering though the stars were out, framed her face, which was now turning bright pink. She really was…very beautiful.

"Well…I should get back to the Keep…I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait…" she pleaded as he turned to leave. "With the possibility that we might not see one another before your adventure is over…should you return, I would like very much to accompany you back to Fablehaven."

He considered this awhile. "Well…I guess that's…alright." Her face brightened and he smiled. "If I come out of this alive, I'd love to take you."

"Thank you, Warren!" she cheered, dancing over to him. "You have no idea how dull things can grow to be here. I look forward to roaming beyond these boundaries." Without thinking, she kissed Warren's cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You know," he said slyly, regaining his composure fairly quickly. "There's still a chance I won't make it out of this place alive. So, in case this is the last time we meet…"

Though he had a strong feeling it wouldn't be, he took the dragon sprite in his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"You know. Just in case."


End file.
